


THE SCIENTIFIC STUDY OF LIFE

by teenglader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, i'm not really good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick poem about Murphy's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE SCIENTIFIC STUDY OF LIFE

 

 

_at some point in your life you get sick_

_and there is no other option but for your father to steal_

_he commited a crime for his only son_

_you watch him fly, you watch him float_

_in the darkest fragment of your childhood_

_a mother chokes on her own vomit_

_night falls and death follows_

_with last words she said – you killed your father_

_since then your soul has not been the same_

_delinquent, prisoner, criminal it does not matter_

_you are who you are_

_you are finally free_

_but next thing you know_

_they beat you up and hang on a tree_

_for a crime you did not commit_

_because that suits them better - Than a girl who's just a kid._

_for days they left you tourtured_

_to beg Death to come_

_to turn you into a weapon_

_like you haven't killed enough_

_life made you human_

_too complex_

_too flawed_

_too messed up_

_your mother gave you sacred rage_

_and destruction of a fire_

_which you keep running towards, towards_

_and never away_


End file.
